Varok Saurfang
* Broxigar * Dranosh |students = * Dranosh Saurfang * Garrosh Hellscream|image1 = File:Saurfang_portrait.png}} '''Varok Saurfang '''was a legendary orc warrior of the Horde and veteran of the First, Second, Third, and Fourth Wars, as well as the leader of the orcs following Garrosh Hellscream's defeat, and the ruler of Orgrimmar following Vol'jin's death. A highly-respected individual by both the Horde and the Alliance alike, Varok became a hero that embodied loyalty and honor. Summary Before the Dark Portal was opened, Saurfang was one of the lieutenants of Warchief Blackhand, and a mass murderer of the draenei people during the Old Horde's conquest of Draenor. He would later go on to invade Azeroth alongside the Horde. Later, during the Third War, he fought alongside the troll Hekazi, and went on to join Thrall's new Horde. Saurfang acted as the Supreme Commander of the Might of Kalimdor, composed of members of both the Alliance and the Horde, when the gates of Ahn'Qiraj were opened in Silithus. He would later travel to Northrend to combat the Scourge, also acting as the leader of the Kor'kron forces and as advisor to Garrosh Hellscream. During the Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate, Varok's son Dranosh fell in combat against the Lich King. He later recovered the body of his son, who had been resurrected as a death knight and killed a second time, at Icecrown Citadel, and took it to be buried in Nagrand alongside his deceased mother. After the Burning Legion's third invasion of Azeroth, Varok resided in Orgrimmar as the leader of the orcs, under Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner. With the Legion's invasion passed, tensions between the Horde and the Alliance began to rise once more as war became inevitable. Varok would go on to lead Horde forces in the War of the Thorns against the night elven people, which ultimately led to the Burning of Teldrassil. This sudden turn of events led Varok to reflect on what the Horde was turning into under Sylvanas, and the honor they had lost. Just before the Battle for Lordaeron, Saurfang attempted to confront the invading Alliance armies alone, seeking a glorious death in combat that he had many times over been denied over the course of his long years. In front of the gates of Lordaeron, Saurfang was convinced by the young troll Zekhan to live another day. When the Horde's forces were being overwhelmed by the Alliance, Saurfang rallied the Horde's forces by taking up the Horde banner and leading a charge against the enemy. At one point, he nearly killed King Anduin Wrynn. Eventually, however, the Horde was pushed back towards Capital City, prompting Sylvanas to make use of the blight against the Alliance; Saurfang severely disagreed with her actions and eventually disappeared from the battle for some time before reappearing during the Horde's final retreat. He stayed behind in the hopes of earning his warrior's death at the hands of the pursuing Alliance forces, however in the end he was captured and imprisoned in the Stormwind Stockades. Some time after the events at Lordaeron, Saurfang was visited in prison by Anduin. Saurfang expressed that he wanted ''his ''Horde back, coming to the realization that Sylvanas was destroying it. Anduin left Saurfang's cell, telling him that he could not defeat Sylvanas alone, leaving the door open for Saurfang to escape. With help from Spymaster Mathias Shaw, Varok managed to flee through Redridge Mountains to the Swamp of Sorrows, where he was confronted by Forsaken forces. After slaying them with the aid of Zekhan and a Horde adventurer, he traveled to Nagrand to confront Thrall. He managed to convince Thrall to return and fight to save the Horde after they were attacked by Forsaken assassins sent to kill Thrall. When Chieftan Baine Bloodhoof was captured by Sylvanas for treason, Varok and Thrall teamed up with Jaina Proudmoore and Mathias Shaw to rescue him. After their mission was a success and Baine was secured at Thunder Bluff, Saurfang's rebellion began to take root as the endgame neared. With their forces rallied, Varok met with Anduin Wrynn. When the latter asked what kind of Warchief Varok would be, he said that Thrall and Vol'jin were not the true heirs of Blackhand's bloody legacy, and that that position was held by Sylvanas Windrunner. He explained that he never knew honor and that the Horde was forever shackled by the past. Furthermore, the Alliance and Horde could never fill the rift between them, to which Anduin asked what it was they were fighting for. The two leaders then rallied their forces for one final assault on Orgrimmar, breaking the cycle of hatred and standing together for Azeroth. Before the gates of Orgrimmar, Saurfang and Thrall remarked that many lives would be lost on both sides. Opting for an alternative, Saurfang called out to Sylvanas, challenging her to Mak'gora. The old soldier took up Thrall's axe and Shalamayne and engaged the Banshee Queen in a duel to the death. Sylvanas initially gained the upper hand, quickly striking down Saurfang and mocking him that the Horde's hope dies with him. However he declared that she couldn't kill hope, and struck against her while claiming she failed to kill hope at Teldrassil, failed to get the Horde and Alliance to kill each other at Lordaeron, and that the Horde was strong and would endure. He suddenly split Shalamayne into two, managing to slash Sylvanas across the eye, prompting her to angrily remark that the Horde was nothing. Having successfully exposed Sylvanas for what she truly was, Saurfang triumphantly cried out "For Azeroth!" in one final attack before the banshee instantly killed him with an unknown magic. In the aftermath of Saurfang's death, Sylvanas was forced to abandon the Horde and flee Orgrimmar. Saurfang's body was carried into Orgrimmar by the combined strength of Anduin, Thrall, and Zekhan. He was honored at a funeral by both the Horde and the Alliance alike, marking a new era for the people of Azeroth. Anduin-Saurfang-Thrall.png|Saurfang, along with Anduin Wrynn and Thrall, march on Orgrimmar MakgoraChallenge.png|Saurfang challenges Sylvanas to Mak'Gora LetItBeFinished.png|"Let it be finished." SaurfangVSSylvanas.png|Saurfang stands against Sylvanas SaurfangForAzeroth.png|Saurfang's final moments Category:Orcs Category:Warrior Category:Horde leader